Engulfed
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Gold dies in a fire. Leaving Silver to take care of himself and Crystal. So while taking care of Crystal the two remember somethings about Gold and how Silver came to fall for him.
1. Engulfed

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the Pokespecial characters! I only had the idea for this one-shot! So no suing me! **

**Pairing: GoldxSilver**

* * *

><p>Engulfed a word that I now hate with a passion that can be explained but I refuse to explain it. Makes little to no sense right? Yeah, I thought so. So allow me a moment of your time as I read the definition of "Engulfed" from the <span>Webster's Pocket Dictionary and Thesaurus.<span>

Engulfed: To enclose completely; to submerge; to swallow.

Why did the fire have to engulf Gold? Why Gold? Why not him?

Tears started to sting Silver's eyes as he looked at the remnants of their burnt safe house.

* * *

><p>"Crystal...take Silver away from here." Gold mumbled as he passed off the ginger to the blue haired girl who yelled,<p>

"GOLD! What are you doing? This house is on fire!" Crystal grabbed his wrist in an act of desperation trying to stop him from returning to the inferno.

Sending Crys one of his famous smirks he said, "Somebody has to put out this fire...or it's going to spread."

Crystal was shaking far too much to keep her grip on Gold's wrist as she fell to her knees yelling, "Why? Why are you...are you just going to leave us? WHY?"

Turning away to Crystal Gold shook his head before he turned around to say, "Somebody has to stop this fire...besides. I made a promise that I'd protect the two of you when all of this started. Never once did I give any thought that _they _would set fire to our house."

Gold crossed the distance between Crystal, and Silver as he wrapped his arms around his to best friends in the entire world silent tears started to fall from his eyes, he couldn't hold them back any longer. He's trying to be strong...trying to be a good leader but here he is. Crying, soon to be reduced to bawling his eyes out if he didn't turn away from them.

"Crystal...you're really strong. I believe that you can protect yourself and Silver. Just make your way to the others and you'll be okay." tears started to pour out of Crystal's eyes as Gold kissed her on the forehead his eyes landing on Silver. Smiling he hugged his unconscious friend holding him close as he whispered in the gingers ear,

"I love you Silver...please never once think that I didn't...be strong and help look out for Crystal. I may not be there as your emotional outlet but...I'm always with you." With that Gold placed a small kiss on Silver's cheek as he relinquished his hold on the passed out ginger pulling his goggles over his eyes he grabbed a Pokeball off his belt yelling,

"Let's go Politaro!"

Gold's green toad Pokémon ribited his reply as he ran next to his trainer into the raging inferno.

* * *

><p><em>Wandering into the town at dusk. There he sat, alone waiting for his death to come. Snesel by his side as two shadows quickly approached him. Silver braced himself for another fight, after all today was like any other day. <em>

_After the nuclear fall out there was a new government. A government ruled by one, an oligarchy. Where nobody was safe. _

_Religious persecution started up again, hangings, torture chambers were now a must have in your interior decorating, it was almost like history was repeating its self. Then again this is the foolishness of humans. Why dose the government always make hasty decisions with out asking the public for their opinion?_

Oh, that's right. Because we wouldn't understand them or their reason for using a nuclear weapon.

_The two figures were now close enough for Silver to see that that their was one a boy and the other a girl, their children just like him maybe a year or so younger or older than himself. Still you couldn't trust anyone...not even children. _

_For our society has opened Pandora's Box...and there was no hope in sight. _

_"Snesel! Icy Wind!"_

The small ice type jumped into the air a blast of cold air sent the girl to her feet as the boy ran to her side, he grabbed something circular off his belt as he yelled, "Explotaro! Use Flamethrower!"

_Fire exploded off the small Pokémon's back as the Flamethrower hit its mark and the boy turned away from him to help out the girl. How dare he turn his back on him? Silver could kill him this very second...yet...why hasn't he done just that yet?_

He's killed countless other people, some adults, the elderly and children both younger and older than himself. Grinding his teeth together he yelled, "Why are you turning your back to me? I could kill you right now!"

"Then do it." the boy yelled getting back up onto his feet as he helped the girl up onto hers. His golden eyes capturing his harden silver eyes. Silver couldn't help but flinch at the intensity of the boys gaze.

_"But...I have one request if you do kill me."_

"What might that be?" Silver asked curious to hear the boy's request.

_"Take Crystal with you to a safe place away from these horrible things. A place where the two of you can live without having to fight for your life's each day!"_

"Gold no!" Crystal yelled grabbing Gold's arm as he shook her off his hand resting on his chest as he said,

"I made a promise to get her to a safe place...it was her parents last wish. I have to make sure that she gets there. So if you kill me you're going to have to take my place and protect her!" Gold finished as Silver stood there completely shocked.

_This boy know as 'Gold' was willing to die just so long as Silver protected the girl know as 'Crystal'? How stupid was this kid? Why was he so willing to sacrifice his own life for this girl?_

"Why are you so willing to die for her?" he couldn't help but ask as Gold's trademark smirk appeared on his face as he threw his hands behind his head saying,

_"I swore on my life that anyone who travels with me I'd throw away my life, tare out my own heart and sacrifice my life for theirs. After all, I swore on my mothers grave that I wouldn't let anyone else close to me die."_

Silver was stunned. Gold...was willing to throw his whole life away...just to protect anyone who traveled with him? Casting his eyes to the ground Silver mumbled, "You're a fool...that kind of philosophy will only get you killed."

"So what if it gets me killed? Just so long as everyone around me is safe, I could careless about myself. Now if you're not going to kill me or Crystal...would you like to travel with us?"

Crystal punched Gold in the arm causing the raven haired male to yelp in pain. Silver could clearly see that his arm was burned. Sighing Silver approached the two, Crystal hiding behind Gold as he stared at Silver who mumbled,

_"I'll go with you only because you're hurt. After that I'm leaving." _

_Gold sent Silver another smile as he yelled, "Okay!"_

And that's when he started to fall for Gold.

_Gold...the blundering idiot that had captured his heart. _

_Even now, looking back Silver wouldn't change a thing. After all, the moment their eyes had met the two started to fall for the other. _

_Only for the flames to engulf Gold, swallowing him completely as Silver was unable to save him. And that alone made the ginger want to cry. _

_After all...he never had a chance to tell Gold how he really felt about him. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well how was it? A sad little one-shot no? If you'd like to see another chapter to this then let me know~ I'm a little bit hesitant to try and make this a multi-chapter story...so if anyone would like to see more it'll probably be short. XD**

Well read and review. Review's make me smile and let me know if I'm doing good!


	2. Overworked

Overworked, another word that I hate it's something usually happened as I traveled with Gold and Crystal. Gold would find a safe and cheap place for us to stay safe as he'd go out and find an equally crappy job but with good pay.

Allow me to tell you the definition of overworked.

Overworked: Exhaust with too much work. Work too hard.

Yeah….Gold defined this word so well; I can't help but think back and get angry at myself for not helping him. Or at least not trying a little bit harder to let my wishes know to him.

He also went to say that it's better now since there was another guy traveling with them because while he was away at work Silver could protect Crystal.

* * *

><p>So here he sits no, under the canopy of the forest far away from the burnt house. The house where he'd lost Gold. The sounds of approaching footsteps from his left sends his senses on high alert as he pulled out his butterfly knife preparing himself for a fight. This action also set Snesel on high alert as well.<p>

A familiar smells of oran berries/cherrie berries approached along with the footsteps as Crystal appeared her Smoochum Chumee and her Bayleaf Mega. Chumee to her right, and Mega to her left to protect her from wild Pokémon and people.

"Silver, I found the fruit Gold doodled din his notebook. I will say the fruit looks way different than how he drew it in the book." Crystal chuckled as he started to cut the small orange/green fruit. The sweet smell of citrus and pecha berries filled the area around the two.

"That's because it's winter Crystal…Gold found that fruit in the fall two months ago. So of course it's going to look different." I mumbled looking at the small beat up black book that was sticking out of Crystal's pocket.

A hint of sadness finding its way to his heart as he mumbled, "Why didn't you stop him Crystal?"

"Uh….." Crystal mumbled twiddling her fingers as Silver punched the tree yelling,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM? HE'S GONE NOW….HE'S GONE NOW! YOU JUST LET HIM GO INTO THE FIRE AND DIE! I….I….I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO THANK HIM….I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO TELL HIM HOW I FELT…" I trailed off as tears started to fall from my eyes. Crystal could only look at the ground as she casted a quick glance to me,

"Silver….I'm sorry." She started to cry I could only watch her holding back tears of my own.

"I'm sorry! If only I'd tried harder then Gold wouldn't have ran inside to stop the fire from spreading! He'd still be here with us…." Crystal trailed off not able to hold the tears in any longer as I reached out with my had to set it on her shoulder to comfort her I mumbled,

"I'm sorry Crystal….I'm so sorry…." The urge to cry was also very strong with her….but….I couldn't. I had to be strong for her in Gold's place. After all Gold and Crystal are childhood friends…his death has to be even harder on her than him.

But….he couldn't help but feel as if his pain was even greater. After all, he'd fallen in love with Gold.

* * *

><p><em>Gold was dragging himself inside the apartment. Moving the small metal bucket to catch the rain that was leaking down from the ceiling. He maneuvered his way around a sleeping Crystal and Silver to the spot where he sleeps. <em>

_Sighing the raven haired boy laid down only to jump right back up when the alarm on his Pokegear went off. Frowning he again maneuvered his way around his two sleeping friends again only for something to grab his ankle with a yelp he fell down on his face, the bucket full of water soaking his hat. _

"_Why do you work so hard?" a soft voice mumbled causing him to turn around to look at the voices owner. Calm silver eyes held his gaze as he chuckled sitting cross legged he replied, _

"_I have to get as much money as I can so we can travel farther. Besides, we have to buy some more supplies. "_

_"That's not what I'm asking idiot…." Silver mumbled as Gold scratched his head,_

"_Then what are you asking?"_

A blush appeared on the red heads cheeks as he mumbled, "Why do you work twenty-four hours day only to come back and leave as soon as you sit down? Your overworking yourself Gold it's not healthy….you can rally hurt yourself doing this…."

Gold couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face as he went to sit next to Silver ruffling the boys short red hair Silver slapped his hand away as he smiled saying,

"_Well, I'm working hard so you and Crystal can relax and get better. After all you two caught a really bad cold. Besides I really don't mind the extra work, I can gather more information on where we should go next."_

_"But still…..Gold…." Silver trailed off as he set his forehead on Gold's shoulder, his hair just long enough to hide the blush on his face he continued, "I wish that you'd focus more on yourself for once…be a little bit selfish and ask for things….."_

_Gold sent Silver one of his trademark smirks as he hugged him, "Don't worry Silver….nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be alright so please focus on yourself and get better so we can all be in good shape to travel."_

_Rising to his feet Gold adjusted his hat walking towards the door remembering to adjust the bucket so it would catch water he turned back to Silver sending him one of his famous grins he whispered, _

_"Because if anything were to happen to you or Crystal Silver….I really would be all alone and lost….I'm not sure if I'd even have the strength to make it to a safer place and live out my life. When I think about you two not being there with me….I feel as if I really wouldn't be living at all."_

_With that Gold closed the door, leaving their apartment completely as Silver curled up again. His chin on his knees as he mumbled, "Yeah….I feel the same way…"_

_His hands tightened around his shoulders as he whispered, "So please…..don't do anything to stupid alright….please come back to me in one piece Gold." Silver slowly started to drift away imagining that Gold was in the room with him and Crystal his snoring gently lulling him to sleep. _

_Only to open his eyes and see that Gold wasn't there, only the image of a burning house. _

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Well here you go Dotte2 I hope that you like this chap! I had fun coming up with the idea for this, I'm very happy that you reviewed on the first chapter! If anyone else would like to see another chapter let me know and I'll type one up~ if anyone thinks I should try and make this into a multi-chapter story just let me know. :D**

**Well read and review~ review make me smile and let me know if I'm doing good!**


	3. Melancholy

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the Pokespecial characters! I only had the idea for this one-shot! So no suing me!**

**Yeah for me making chapter three~ **

**Pairing: GoldxSilver **

**Also A Big Thank You To: **

**yukie-senpai: Yeah, poor lil Silver is suffering but it will get better the more I write. **

**Dotte2: Yeah~ it's amazing! I'll see about making more chaps. **

**In Your Heart's Mind~: Thank you for commenting! Maybe this chapter will help make more sense. **

**Miyuki-Chan : Thank you for the comment of 'Awsome!'.**

* * *

><p>Melancholy...an emotion I felt when Gold wasn't there with me or he was hurt and forcing himself to lead us. I couldn't stand see him do this to himself...but I didn't do anything. I wasn't brave enough to take center stage and become the leader of our small group.<p>

Well...here's the definition for melancholy.

Melancholy: Sad, gloomy, or depressed.

I guess I can now say that I'm officially melancholy. After all every time I close my eyes all I can see is Gold's smiling face running into the blazing inferno of our safe house and since it's winter...a season of many deaths in this time.

I can't help but feel as if someone was really out to ruin my life. All I can do now is scream at the sky the clouds open up the rain soaking my tear stained face. How could this happen? How could this happen? Then again...there was also another time when I was melancholy and Gold was there to help me.

* * *

><p>"So...what dose it say in Gold's book Silver?" Crystal asked as the two of them took refuge in a well hidden cave for tonight. The Heaven's had been smiling on them when they found it, after all the 'Reapers' were coming out tonight. They'd have to be extra careful when traveling at night.<p>

Shaking his head he closed Gold's small black book, "He's writing with Unkown...I can only translate bits and pieces of it. I'm sorry Crystal but I can't make out enough of it to understand what he's saying..."

Smiling Crystal placed her hand on his shoulder as she replied, "its okay Silver. Your trying really hard...I guess I should have asked Gold to teach me how to read it before all of this happened."

Running a hand through his long red hair sighing as he mumbled, "No it's not your fault Crystal. How could anyone see this coming? After all Gold promised that he'd never leave us behind." moving his hand to pet Snesel who made a joyful sound at the attention Silver was giving him.

Crystal smiled as she said, "You know Silver...you've changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your no longer that sad, angry and lonely little boy when me and Gold first met you and asked you to travel with us." Crystal finished by clapping her hands Silver frowned,

"Ow! That kind of hurts Crystal. I haven't changed, I've just improved."

"Huh? No, you've diffidently changed Silver!"

"How? Clarify this 'changed' me for me Crystal."

"Gladly!"

" So you remember when you first met us you threatened to kill us right?" Crystal asked pointing a finger at Silver as he replied,

"Yes."

"Good, after that you didn't walk beside us a first you know? You stayed far behind us as if we were some kind of desires."

"I was watching your backs..."

"Whatever, can I continue without you interrupting me?"

Waving his hand at Crystal he mumbled, "Go for it."

Smiling she said, "Thank you~ well when we reached the halfway point to the next town the Reapers attacked us. Gold pushed me behind him and you ran towards us. Your butterfly knife drawn and angled just right so the sun glinted off the blade. That's when some of the Reapers came and attacked you from behind. Sending you face first into the ground...then Gold...he..."

"Yeah, I remember. He came running to my rescue, one of the basterds had a Houndour and he used his already burnt arm to shield himself. He wiggled out of his jacket to call out his Politaro when it was still a Poliwag and Explotaro and chased the Reapers off. He fell down onto the ground the flesh that had already healed on his arm was burnt off again." he trailed off not wanting to think about the rest of the scene.

Even going through all of that pain Gold didn't cry. He just bit back his tears as he stood up and told the two of them to stay on high alert and to walk fast. The two simply nodded in response and formed a protective barrier around Gold.

Crystal smiled, "Yeah...his arm was a bloody mess. He wouldn't let either of us touch it or see how much worse it had gotten...all I could see was blood dripping off his finger tips onto the dry and cracked earth..."

"Yeah..."

"But that's where you stepped in...you took wrapped his good arm around your shoulders as you yelled 'FORGET BEING A LEADER FOR A LITTLE WHILE AND FOCUS ON YOURSELF. BECAUSE IF YOU DIE THEN CRYSTAL WILL BE A MESS AND I WONT BE ABLE TO DIG YOU A GRAVE!'"

"I was being truthful...I really wouldn't have been able to dig him a grave...I may have acted like I was strong but when it comes to the dead I was weak...I have never been able to handle death...yet I'm able to kill people so easily when it comes down to you and Gold. I never thought twice about killing anyone that threatened your lives." he trailed off walking towards the mouth of the cave he pulled the black sheet over the entrance to hide their small fire.

The two of them would be easy prey for the Reaper's if they were to see their fire.

"Get some sleep Crystal. I'll keep watch."

Nodding her head 'yes' she curled up in her small sleeping bag and fell into a deep sleep. Silver couldn't help but feel jealous of her. After all he couldn't sleep, night after he fell into these horrible nightmares of a completely white Gold, his eyes black with red iris looking back at him blood flowing from their black depths, and his arms were missing.

He couldn't sleep not after that, so he decided to revert back to his old ways. After all Gold wasn't here to chase off the monsters that attacked him in his sleep anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Cradling his arm with his other hand he looked to see how much damage was done to him from both the attack and his new job working at the factory. Yeah...it's gotten worse. It looked like it was becoming infected. Biting his lower lip he couldn't let that happened. Medicine to fight off an infection was more expensive than the cold medicine he was buying for Silver and Crystal. <em>

_Well he'd just have to hide it from the two of them. If they were to see his arm they'd have a big old fit about it and they'd go off into the streets sick to buy the medicine. _

_Reaching for the gauze he bought today he started to wrap his arm up only for a familiar voice to say, _

_"Gold...what are you doing?"_

Dropping the gauze as he tried to hide it from Silver the red head walked over towards the beat up mattress in the corner that was wet and smelled funny Silver sat down next to the raven haired boy. A week had past since there run in with the Reapers.

_Gold's arm was getting worse each day. Yet he refused to go and waste money on himself. The ginger sighed when he said, "Gold your stupid if you think you can hide this from me."_

"U-uh what are you talking about Silver? I'm not hiding anything!"

_Reaching out with his hand Silver grabbed Gold's hurt arm earning a yelp from the older boy as he violently whispered, "You've been hiding this Gold! For what reason? Because me and Crystal are sick? Well that's not good enough for me!" _

_Forcing the older male's back to hit the mattress Silver reached inside his coat pulling out a needle filled with clear liquid. Gold's eyes widened as Silver smirked, "So that's why I went out and bought this with Crystal's permission. After all she was worried about how you were craddling your arm like this."_

Silver watched as the needle broke threw Gold's skin. He let out another small yelp, holding it back as the syringe pushed the rest of the medicine into his veins. Silver could see puss leaking out from where the needle once was.

_Gritting his teeth together he reached for his butterfly knife. Gold grabbed his hand as he sent Silver a hate filled gaze. Silver mumbled, _

_"If I can cut open your skin just a little bit then I can get some of the puss can leak out and you're arm will heal faster. So...please Gold. Just trust me. Because I'm slowly starting to trust you..."_

Gold's eyes softened returning back to their normal warm golden eyes he smiled, "Okay but Silver..."

"Yeah?" Silver mumbled

"I already trust you." Gold slowly closed his eyes bracing himself for the pain to come.

Silver couldn't help but blush at Gold's words as he mumbled, "I'll make sure to make it hurt!"

"Do your worst gingy~"

"Shut up with the stupid comments on my hair!"

"Nope~ hey Silver."

"Yeah?"

_"Jokes directed at your hair momentarily aside...I have something to say."_

"What might that be?"

Gold flashed one of his oh so famous grins as he mumbled, "If anything happens to me never become melancholy like this again."

"Huh? I'm not sad Gold."

"Yeah, whatever you say Silver."

The night was long, when Silver was done draining as much of the infection for tonight as he could Gold's bronze skin was covered by the thin shine of sweat. That night Silver stayed awake to watch Gold sleep peacefully for the first time since the first night he was injured.

_That night he sent a silent prayer to the God's above, _

_'Please let Gold live...if we loose him...then everything will fall apart. If you have to take someone then take my life in place of his. Please...I never ask for much. Just spare Gold...spare his kind smile and the sun that seems to be coming out of his back whenever were all together.' _

_I should have know that nobody was listing, after all I asked them to spare Gold only for them to take him away and leave me with the haunting images of Gold in a different form. _

_He couldn't help but be melancholy about it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope that you like this chapter~ I had fun coming up with the idea for this chapter. I was looking in on the internet this time and I wasn't sure on what word I wanted to use, then I remembered an episode of Phines and Ferb that me and my sister randomly watched and they used the word 'melancholy' and I thought **_**'oh hell yeah~' **_**so here we are with this chap!**

**I put some of the Creepypasta story 'Lost Silver' in here if anyone noticed that! I love that story~ I really like Creepypasta stories now. If anyone knows some good ones on or anywhere send me the link I want to read more Creepypasta! XDD**

**Well~ read and review! Reviews make me smile; they make my day brighter when I wake up with more reviews than when I go to bed. If you'd like to see another chap then just comment and I'll see if I wanna make this into a multi-chapter story. I'm still trying to get MSW 2003 on my desktop….srry it might take a little bit longer than I thought to get it on here. TT^TT**

**TTFN~**


	4. Insomnia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I just got the idea to write this story! Besides, GoldxSilver are a cute pair~ if I owned it they'd have WAY more screen time in the manga. **

**Also A Big Thank You To: **

**Dotte2**: Yes~ go Lost Silver! Yeah, I feel bad for Silver as well. Why did Gold have to die? O3O Well here's another chapter for you and my lovely reviewers!

**yukie-senpai**: Yes Silver was very cute in this chapter~ Gold is the very definition of stubborn! I thought is was cute when he blushed to, also when he stayed awake. Yeah, I can't wait for the links to some Creepypasta stories! I can't help but wonder...what is 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzmiya'? Isn't that the girl from Oran HSHC?

**In Your Heart's Mind**~: I hope that the last chap helped to shed some light on how Gold's arm was burnt.

Well on with the story~ my ranting will be at the end of this chapter as usual! XD

* * *

><p>Insomnia, something that's always happened to me. So many nights would go by and I wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep until I met Gold and Crystal. My mind was never at peace. It was always heavily weight down by all the people I've killed and the horrible things I've done to stay alive in this messed up world.<p>

So here's the definition for Insomnia.

Insomnia: Habitual Sleeplessness; inability to sleep.

Yeah, I guess that now with the dreams I keep having of Gold it can be explained. But now Crystal's taken notice to how sluggish I've been, I have to find away to get some sleep. I told myself long ago that I wouldn't rely on medicine to help me sleep because I'd become dependent on it.

Right now I couldn't help but wish for Gold to wrap his strong warm arms around me and whisper something softly to me so I could sleep. I find myself my own arms wrapped around myself as if they would become a substitute for Gold's when he'd keep me safe while I dreamed about a happier life for the three of us.

Where we all met under a different situation, and a different life.

"Silver...come on...you have to get some sleep so please." Crystal stopped talking when she realized that Silver wasn't paying her any attention. He's been doing this for a while now, it has to stop.

Two weeks have now passed since Gold...since he died. Yet, she couldn't find the strength in herself to tell him to get over it and go back to normal. How could she tell him that when she didn't have the strength to act like her usual self either?

All the two of them could do now was stay together and hope for the best. After all Gold seemed to know somebody everywhere the small group of three went.

Yet, she couldn't come up with the answer for how he was able to know someone every where. Holding her hand up in front of her, she'd grabbed Silver's attention when she said,

"Do you remember that time the three of us traveled at night and it was raining cats and dogs?"

"Yeah...how could I forget? You almost died Crystal." Silver mumbled the reply not wanting to remember that night because he almost lost the two people closest to him other than his own Pokémon.

"Yeah...but Gold saved me...but he was hurt in the process." she mumbled stopping to look at her hand. A small thin line of flesh was a different color from the rest of her skin, "Maybe if he'd just let me fall and die then he wouldn't have gotten hurt so bad..." balling her hand into a small fist she can still remember the pain from when it was injured.

"Crystal you shouldn't say that say that. Gold wouldn't just let you die while he lived. He's not that kind of person to choose his life over another." Silver stopped to look at Crystal; he could see that she was holding back her emotions. She was still blaming herself for that night.

He can still remember when she sleeps she still says 'I'm sorry Gold...I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry!' it was on nights like that where it was hard for not only him to sleep but for Gold as well. He'd stay up and watch over Crystal. Sometimes Gold would nod off and fall asleep again, then Silver would watch over the two of them.

He felt as if he could protect them while they slept and mumble 'It's okay...he forgives you. So stop apologizing.' that Crystal would stop feeling guilty and not worry about it. For a while it worked then it continued, Silver would stay awake and watch over her.

Muttering soothing words to her sleeping self just like Gold would do when he couldn't sleep. It wasn't until then that he'd realized how hard it was to be a leader on Gold until he almost watched him die saving Crystal.

He couldn't do much for her, he was still learning how to treat and show his boxed up emotions to everyone. So he did what he thought was right and wrapped his friend up in a hug mumbling,

"It's okay...he forgives you. So stop worrying."

Crystal cried even harder, her grip on his shirt becoming even tighter as she let everything out.

Silver just stood there, allowing his shirt to becoming soaked with her tears just like Gold had done for him.

It wasn't like he was trying to become Gold, he was just doing what he thought that raven haired idiot would do if he was still here.

Comfort Crystal, and then him. Just like he always would, then send the two of them a smile grabbing their wrist he'd yell,

"Let's go! Were almost there don't give up now!"

And when he yelled that, he'd given his friend more strength then he had probably ever been aware of.

_The rain showed no signs of stopping. The sky was letting lose it's pent up anger and frustration by raining. Gold couldn't help but think that someone high up there with God was angered by something and was making it rain to stop it. _

_The ground underneath their feet quickly turned into mud, trying to drag the three down into the mud. It was becoming harder to walk. Looking at Crystal and Silver he could see they were tired but they couldn't stop here, if he was remembering right there was a cave further ahead that they could take refuge in for tonight and wait out the storm. _

_That's when the earth underneath Crystal's feet crumbled. The girl too shock her eyes widened as she reached out for someone to grab her hand. Gold was the first to react, grabbing Crystal's open hand he to was pulled down. _

_Reaching for something to keep the two of them from falling any further down his hand grabbed onto something, a stick maybe? He didn't really know, keeping his grip on Crystal tight he yelled, _

"_SILVER! Hey, grab Crystal!"_

There was no answer from the red head, Gold thought that he'd fallen as well only for Silver to appear right next to him a rope tied around his waist as he grabbed Crystal. Securing her next to him with the rope he reached out for Gold. Smiling he reached for Silver's outstretched hand only for his grip on whatever he was holding to break.

_The last thing he remembered was Silver's shocked expression as he continued to reach for Gold's hand and Crystal screaming, _

"_GOOOOOOLDDD! NOOOO!" _

* * *

><p>His head hurt, he could barely move his body. He felt as if his body was frozen in place. He was hurting all over he wanted the pain to go away. To leave him be. He tried to role over only for something to stop him from moving.<p>

_Groaning in frustration he tried to move again something stopping him again. He was becoming angry so he opened his eyes to be captured by silver eyes and the owner's tearstained face. Gold felt his eyes widen as he mumbled, "S-Silver? Why are okay? Why are you crying?"_

"I-I….I'm not sure…" Silver became quite as he moved his hands away from Gold's body.

"_You were stopping me from moving? Why?"_

"W-well you're hurt….you shouldn't be forcing yourself to move…." Silver trailed off avoiding Gold's worried eyes. He didn't like this one bit…he couldn't sleep because in his dream Gold died…and he wasn't moving.

_The how point of him touching Gold was to reassure himself that he was alive and well…or sort of well. Considering with what just happened Gold was acting like nothing was wrong. _

"_Silver…what happened? I mean after I fell….you look like somebody just died or something…" Gold finished with a smile making Silver freeze up. _

"_Y-you….when you fell me and Crystal had to find a way to get to you. You'd fallen a few feet when we found you….your arm was bent at an odd angle…you were bleeding. Your forehead was cut open, blood pouring on the ground mixing with the dirt and rain. Crystal was freaking out trying to wake you up. I couldn't move." Silver trailed off tears falling from his eyes as he grabbed Gold's shirt collar and started to shake him, _

"_How could be so stupid! You almost died Gold! We almost lost you….I thought I wasn't going to save you in time. I…" Silver trailed off not able to finish talking because he was overcome with joy that Gold was alive._

He didn't die like he'd done in his dream. He couldn't help but feel happy, Gold was alive. He was talking to him; he didn't leave him all alone!

Gold laid there, stunned that Silver was crying. Had he worried him that bad that he was crying? Sighing he tugged on Silver's pants leg, gaining the red-head's attention as he said,

"_Come here Silver. You can sleep with me tonight."_

"W-what? Gold you hit your head…I'm going back to sleep."

Reaching out with his hands he pulled Silver down to lay with him. The red head struggled for a little while before he became still. Not sure of what to do, Gold's arms wrapped around him. Gold sighed, "It's okay Silver…I'm not going anywhere. I can tell that you're having another insomnia filled week. So I'll hold you close to chase the dreams away. Okay?"

Silver hid his face in Gold's neck mumbling, "O-okay..."

Gold chuckled as he nuzzled Silver's hair, it smelled like fresh rain and peaches. What a lovely combination. Closing his eyes he mumbled into Silver hair,

"_Don't worry Silver…tonight you'll be able to sleep. I'll make sure of it, I'll chase away all of the bad things that come with your insomnia."_

Silver scooted closer to Gold, he felt so safe and warm in his arms. He never wanted to leave them. He wanted to keep Gold's arms wrapped around him forever. Sighing he mumbled, "Thank you Gold…"

"No problem Silver…I'll be here to save you."

Silver couldn't help but cry, if only Gold knew that he was going to leave him. That he was going to be taken away from him by a fire. A fire that was caused by Silver's own foolishness.

_He couldn't help but imagine that Gold was here, leading them every step of the way like he did before. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope that you like this chapter! I'm not to sure if this chapter is as good as the others I've made. I wasn't really sure if I portrayed the word 'insomnia' as good as I wanted to. Eh oh well~ at least I was able to give you another chapter. :D**

**Well~ read and review! Reviews make me smile; they make my day brighter when I wake up with more reviews than when I go to bed. If you'd like to see another chap then just comment and I'll see if I wanna make this into a multi-chapter story. I'm still trying to get MSW 2003 on my desktop….srry it might take a little bit longer than I thought to get it on here. TT^TT**

**TTFN~**


	5. Abyss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I just got the idea to write this story! Besides GoldxSilver are a cute pair~ if I owned it they'd have WAY more screen time in the manga. So no suing me~ :3 **

**Well on with the chapter~ **

**PS: This chapter was written while I listened to the song called 'Trip The Darkness' by Lacuna Coil~ :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We often see an abyss as a deep and seemingly bottomless chasm. Well that's how I viewed my life before I met Gold and Crystal. And after Gold died I went back to that same thinking pattern that my life is an abyss full of hell and torture that is meant to drive me insane.<p>

What is the definition for abyss you ask? Well here it is...

Abyss: A deep or seemingly bottomless chasm; a wide or profound difference between people.

Yes, there is huge abyss separating me and Crystal, but an even greater abyss of differences separating me and Gold. He was strong, brave, treated others equally, and loving. While I was grouch, mean, hated everyone that wasn't Gold or Crystal, and cold. I couldn't find away to connect with my two friends.

That made the abyss grow even larger, it soon threatens to swallow me into eternal darkness. I'd openly welcome it in the past, but now...I was left to protect and watch out for Crystal. Gold would want me to do that...wouldn't he?

After all...he loved Crystal. He loved her not me...right?

Right?

* * *

><p>The sun had fallen a few hours ago. Silver made a make shift tent out of the black blanket, palm fronds, sticks, and moss. The make shift tent came out pretty well. Crystal clapped her hands when he'd finished. He turned to her making a small bow.<p>

Causing Crystal to laugh as she sat inside the ten, she patted the open spot next to her inviting Silver to sit next to her. With some hesitation he to sat inside the tent next to Crystal. Who sighed happily ignoring the urge to stretch and break the tent Silver had created.

"So how did you know to use this stuff to make a tent Silver?" Crystal asked

Silver felt his face starting to burn turning his face away from Crystal he replied, "Before I met you guys this old guy showed me how to make a tent out of the things in the forest…"

"Wow! That's so cool! Can I meet him?"

"Uh…he's dead…he died along time ago."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Crystal became quite then she made a fist with her free hand and smacked it on her open hand catching Silver's attention while she said,

"Hey! Do you remember that time when those Digglets kept annoying Gold along with that old woman and her Munchlax?"

"Huh? How could I forget? Gold made a complete fool of himself that day." he replied while Crystal nodded her head happy that Silver remembers.

"Gold was so funny, he challenged the Munchlax to an apple eating contest and the lady stood there staring. Not sure of what to do she said yes!" Crystal started laughing, "And Gold started to choke on one of the apples and you had to give him the Heimlich maneuver, then mouth to mouth respiration!"

Silver felt his face starting to burn, yes that's one of the few times his lips ever touched Gold's. Crystal never seemed to notice that sometimes his lips lingered on Gold's for longer than needed. Sometimes his lips stayed on Gold's until he felt him breathing through his mouth.

But one event like that happened Silver thought he wouldn't be able to revive Gold. That's when he felt Gold's lips move against his. Gold had kissed him, but he probably thought he was Crystal so he kissed him.

Silver couldn't stop himself from touching his lips, remembering the feather soft kiss that was accidentally given to him by Gold.

* * *

><p><em>They were lucky, Gold returned to his friends with a smile on his face as he jumped up and down with excitement. Silver and Crystal were sitting in the corner furthest from the door hiding in what little darkness the dilapidated wooden shake offered. <em>

_Silver worked best when he was able to hide in the darkness to protect Crystal while Gold was out searching for a job, information, or a means of transportation. Silver was the first to say anything, _

_"What are you so excited about Gold?"_

_"Because I managed to get us a boat! We can use it to get across the lake! You see our Pokémon won't have to force themselves to move all of us across the lake!" Gold yelled while Silver sighed and Crystal jumped out of the corner to hug Gold._

_Sending the both of them to the ground she kissed Gold on the cheek, forehead, and the tip of his nose. Silver couldn't stand to watch this, why must Crystal do this sort of thing to Gold when she's extremely happy about something?_

_"Whoa! That was surprising Crystal!"_

_"Thank you, thank you. I make it my job to surprise the two of you!"_

_Gold sent Crystal one of his famous smirks as he walked towards Silver grabbing his hand and then Crystal's he dragged the two of them out of the shack saying,_

_"Things are looking up!"  
><em>

_..._

_"Gold this boat is a piece of crap!" Silver yelled as he smacked the raven haired boy upside the head. Gold stood there in complete shock, the boat was perfectly fine before he left to get Silver and Crystal...someone probably came by and destroyed it. _

_Gold sighed as he mumbled, "I'm sorry...it was okay before I left...I'll see if I can find us another boat..."_

_Gold started to walk away feeling horrible only for Silver to grab his hand surprising Gold when as he said, "It's okay, if anything happens we can rely on our Pokémon for help..."_

_Gold couldn't help but smile, Silver was trying to be nice and see the bright side of things. Gold couldn't resist the urge to hug the ginger so he wrapped his arms around him yelling,_

_"Yeah~ Silver your improving!"_

_This caused Gold to be smacked upside the head while Silver yelled,_

_"Put me down!"_

_"But I can't help myself you look so cute~"_

_This comment earned two more smacks upside the head from Silver, while Crystal just stood there laughing. These two were so funny when they were together. She couldn't help thinking that they'd make a great couple._

_After all, if there was one good thing about this crappy situation you could be in a relationship with the opposite sex. Crystal laid her hand on the necklace her future husband had given her as she thought, _

_'Don't worry Eusien...well be together again.' _

_Gold eventually relinquished his hold on Silver, who was spitting venom at Gold who was trying to calm the red head down. Crystal grabbed their arms and dragged them on to the boat yelling, _

_"FULL STEAM AHEAD!"  
>~ <em>

_God must really hate them or something because once they made it to the middle of the lake, the heavens let loose rain. It was coming down in sheets. It was making it hard to steer the boat, but Gold had to keep control of this boat or they were all going to be in the water. _

_He could see large shadows moving underneath the boat. Then Crystal screamed, _

_"Gold! The boat is filling up with water!"  
><em>

_This caused Gold to panic, something had to be done! He couldn't stop to help them. Gritting his teeth together he yelled, _

_"SILVER!"_

_The boat wasn't very large; it only took about two or three steps before Silver was standing right in front of him. Sending Silver a small smile Gold grabbed his hand. Forcing the red head to wrap his hand around the rudder as Gold said,_

_"Get to safety!"_

_With that he jumped off the side of the boat, both Silver and Crystal was screaming for him. With the loss of Gold's weight the boat wasn't flooding as fast. Opening his eyes Gold knew that he wasn't going to surface._

_After all he couldn't swim. _

_His eyes soon fell on a couple of angry Gyarados, smiling he thought, _

_'Oh well...at least Silver and Crystal will be alright.' _

_The Gyarados charged towards him, slowly he started to close his eyes only to open them again to catch a glimpse of red hair. His eyes snapped back wide open, opening his mouth he tried to scream at Silver to run away but this action caused him to start taking in water._

_Silver called out a large red looking Gyarados that he hadn't seen before. He felt something wrap around his wrist dragging him back towards the surface. Stopping only once for something soft to touch his lips only to pull away just as fast. _

_Then he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. _

_Gold felt something soft touching his lips, and the warmth of another object. Was it a fire or a person?_

_Gold couldn't tell he only allowed himself to feel as hands started to wander his body. Removing what felt like a blanket off and slowly what he thought to be articles of clothing were being placed back onto his body. _

_Gold felt a shudder pass through his body, but the hands owner didn't seem to take notice. The hands were soft and precise. Putting clothes back on his body and checking him for any injuries. The hands lingered on his formerly burnt arm. _

_A voice was heard saying 'Tch' but Gold couldn't quite make out the voice just yet. It felt as if water was still in his ears. The image of Silver fighting all of those Gyarados still imprinted in his mind, then something grabbing his wrist, dragging him towards the surface then something soft touching his lips. _

_He couldn't help but ask himself if Silver was alright. Is Silver alright? Was he hurt? If he is was someone helping him? _

_"S-Silver..." Gold mumbled only for the hands on him to stop moving completely. He continued, _

_"A-are you okay? P-please be okay...if your not...then who ever is helping me go and save him...find him. Please..."_

Gold heard something moving towards him he couldn't make out the voice that was talking to him,

_"Get some rest..."_

_"No..."_

_"Why?"_

_"I won't be able to sleep...unless I know Silver is okay...and safe..." Gold chuckled as he continued, "It's...kind of hard to sleep with out my arms wrapped around him at night..."_

_"Do you feel safe when this...'Silver' person is with you?"_

_Gold smiled, "Yeah..."_

_"Why do you feel safe with him?"_

_"Because he looks out for me and Crystal...now please...if he's not here then go and find him..."_

_"But your hurt..."_

_"Hahah, I could careless about myself...If Silver dies then I'm as good as dead to..."_

_The voice was quite for some time, "Don't say that!"_

_Gold tried to open his eyes but he couldn't, "Why not?"_

_"Because if you die Gold then I wouldn't be able to live either!"_

_Then something soft touched Gold's lips, so these lips...and the voice...they belong to Silver huh? Returning the kiss with the same softness Gold couldn't help but smile as he said,_

_"Silver...no matter what happens...never fall into a hopeless abyss..." with that Gold was out like a light he wouldn't be able to remember kissing Silver the next morning._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeahhhhh~ I managed to get the kissing scene in here that I wanted! I think it went really good with the word I chose~ X3 **

**So how was the chapter? Was it good or bad? Did you all enjoy the kissing scene? I know I did! I think this was some how a way of admitting how the two felt about one another. Well~ only four words left and this story will come to and end~ **

**I won't update till I get two or three more reviews! So send those end because I have two more really fluffy scenes then something special will happen for Silver before this story is over~**

**Well send in those reviews to get the next chapter! I am outta here! X3**


	6. Hopeless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I just got the idea to write this story! Besides GoldxSilver are a cute pair~ if I owned it they'd have WAY more screen time in the manga. So no suing me~ :3**

**Well on with the chapter~ I hope that you will like this chapter~ I know I do! **

**PS: This chapter and the next one their may or may not be a flash back because this is a really big turning point in the story for Silver. So I hope that you will all like it~ my friend wanted to smack me thought…..evil friend. TT^TT **

**Asking why she wants to smack me? Well when you get towards the end of the chapter you'll see why…. D: **

* * *

><p>This is hopeless….were not going to make it to Victory Road without Gold's knowledge. With out him we have no contacts nothing to help us navigate our way through the broken down, lawless cities, and towns.<p>

I didn't want to tell Crystal that I was staring to lose hope, after all why should I ruin her hope by telling her I was loosing mine ever so slowly.

Crystal tries to keep me high in spirit but I just can't find it in me to stay happy for long periods of time. Gold wasn't here to keep me in high spirits, he always managed to find a way to keep me smiling and my hopes of reaching a safe place close to my heart but now…

Now he's gone…he's not here….Gold's gone.

Oh…I guess I should tell you shouldn't I? Well here's the definition…

Hopeless: Feeling or causing despair about something; inadequate; incompetent.

Yeah…right now that's what our situation feels like. Because it's pretty hopeless to try and find a way to escape from the Reaper's because once they've caught you…your as good as dead.

* * *

><p>"Come on Crystal…we have to keep walking." Silver mumbled as he held out his hand for his blue haired friend who'd stopped placing her hands on her knee caps she slowly sat down on the dried and cracked ground saying,<p>

"I-I'm sorry Silver but I have to rest…"

"Crystal! There's no time for that! We have to hurry and get out of the open! This is Reaper's territory and if they find us in it then were free game!" Walking towards Crystal he grabbed her arm his grip hurting her causing Crystal to yell,

"Silver! That hurts!"

"I could careless right now! We have to get out of here!" turning his back to her Silver started walking again. Dragging Crystal behind him his hand tightening around her wrist she yelled,

"Why are you acting like such a jerk Silver?"

"I'm not acting like a jerk!"

"Yes you are! You've had a stick shoved up your ass ever since Gold died!" Crystal yelled pulling her wrist Silver stood there stunned as she continued to yell,

"I get it that you're sad Silver! I'm sad to! I lost my best friend in that fire, the only other guy in the entire world who stood up for me! Who defended me died in that fire! God damn it Silver I miss him to!"

"Then act like it!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because Gold told me that if he ever died I had to be strong!"

"Well he's a dumb ass!"

"SHUT UP!" Crystal yelled as he closed the distance between the two of them with a slap to Silver's face. Staring at Crystal shocked he could see tears falling from her eyes as she yelled,

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT GOLD ANYWAYS? YOU KNOW NOTHING! I CAN SEE THAT YOU LOVE HIM BUT WHY ARE YOU TAKING OUT YOUR FRUSTRATIONS OUT ON ME? IS IT BECAUSE GOLD NEVER GAVE YOU ANY SIGNS THAT HE LOVED YOU BACK?"

"Crystal….shut up…"

"NO! YOU SHUT UP! I'VE BEEN QUITE LONG ENOUGH! IT'S YOUR FAULT SILVER! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT GOLD IS DEAD! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LEAD THE REAPERS STRAIGHT TO OUR HOME! YOU KILLED GOLD SILVER! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Crystal finished falling to the ground, her tears overflowing in her eyes as she curled up into a ball mumbling, "I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm so…so sorry Gold….I yelled at him…"

"C-Crystal?" Silver mumbled as he carefully approached his emotionally distressed friend. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders he said,

"I'm sorry that I killed Gold…."

Crystal froze up, "It's not all your fault Silver…I killed him too….I didn't try hard enough to stop him…." Crystal turned her face away from Silver as she reached back inside of her backpack pulling out an envelope that has obviously seen better days.

It was slightly burned, wrinkled, stained by something, and the white color changed to a dull orange/brown. Holding the envelope out to Silver Crystal said,

"Here…when Gold ran back into the house the first time it was to get you out….a Reaper had hit you upside the head after that they ran away after throwing kerosene everywhere and setting the safe house on fire…." Crystal paused taking a deep breath she continued,

"The second time was to stop the fire from the inside of the house for some reason….I'm not sure why he just didn't tackle the fire from outside the house….but that's when Explotaro came running out with this envelope in his mouth. After handing it to me he ran back into the house." Pausing Crystal smiled saying,

"It's a letter for you Silver…from Gold."

Silver felt as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Gold had written a letter for him….he died just to get a freaking piece of paper to him? Why? With shaky hands Silver reached out to open the envelope.

Inside the envelop a few wallet sized pictures fell out onto the ground, jumping I grabbed all of them before the wind decided to pick up randomly and take all them away. I looked at each one, reminiscing about each small picture.

One of me and Gold just sitting under a random tree, another of all three of us after the boat incident, one of the time after Gold's arm finally healed up right, one of me and Gold smiling as we ate a cup of noodles together. And so many other great memories they've all made together after finding that random digital camera.

Silver couldn't help but ask himself how Gold got these developed. Then again he might not want to know.

The piece of paper that was folded once and stuffed in the envelope commanded Silver's full attention now that he'd finished looking at the pictures. Slowly opening the paper up he could see Gold's rushed hand writing.

Just a bunch of scribbles that next to know one could understand, but Silver could read each word. Eagerly his eyes devoured the words on the paper.

_Hey Silver! Well…I'm not sure about the right way to write a letter sooo….your stuck with this! XD_

_Lol just kidding I tried._

Silver couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from his throat as he mumbled, "Typical Gold." He finished as his eyes continued to devour Gold's written words

_By the time you get this letter I wont be their to look after you and Crystal. I wish that I would have been given a little bit more time to get you and Crystal to safety…but I'd ran out of time. _

_I guess that I'd forgotten about my mission and just dedicated myself wholly to getting you and Crystal to safety no matter what the risk to myself was. Silver I'm sorry…I wish that I could tell you and Crystal about who I really am but…_

_If were to tell you that then you'd hate me. I wouldn't look at you to find that loving look in your eyes every time you took care of me. _

_Silver thanks to your personality I've taken a step back to really look at myself better. And I have to say I love the way I am now…and it's all because of you and Crystal. I love the two of you so much. _

_Silver…please remember that I won't be there to wrap my arms around you at night to chase away your monsters; you'll have to fiend them off yourself in my stead. You have to protect Crystal she's klutzy and knows how to find trouble. But I know that the two of you will be okay. _

_But Silver…when we meet again…I…the Gold you know will be completely different. That light hearted, fun loving, happy go lucky, idiot that pushes himself to far will be gone when we meet again. _

_Silver…I'm sorry…._

_I'm so sorry…_

_Silver…. _

Silver couldn't stop his body from shaking as he held the letter close to his chest, burning the words into his mind as he read the last couple lines,

_I love you Silver…I really truly love you. _

_You're perfect the way you are so please don't change _

_I love your long hair so please don't ever change it…because it you do then I won't have anything to run my fingers through at night to lull you to sleep. _

_And Silver never loose hope, there is a safe place out there for you and Crystal but….I won't be in it. _

_Sincerely, Gold _

"How come you never told me! Gold! You selfish bastered!" Silver yelled his tears falling onto the ground as Crystal rubbed on his back. He held the letter as tight as he could, which caused the paper to crinkle at how tight his grip is.

"Well, aint this little boy right about Gold boys? He is a pretty selfish bastered leaving us for two years!" A deep voice laughed causing Silver to turn around only for the side of his head to be greeted by an iron pipe.

Sending the poor Silver to the ground, Crystal was screaming as the men grabbed her. His vision going in and out he could see men wearing black outfits with various other colors and bandanas. A bright red 'R' staring back at him as he mumbled,

"God damn…Reapers..."

With that his vision went black. His last thought was for Gold to come and save them.

* * *

><p>"Silver…Silver….SILVER!" Crystal screamed as she shook her red head friend who slowly stared to wake up. His silver eyes meeting clear blue eyes, but one looked darker than the other. Ignoring the pain in his temple he pushed himself off the ground fast as he said,<p>

"They punched you!"

Crystal closed her eyes avoiding Silver's eyes as he absorbed what had happened to his female companion. Her clothes were torn, ripped, and cut. Bruises marred her lightly tanned skin as the fury and anger rose he said,

"They rapped you?"

Crystal didn't say anything, slamming his fist on the ground Silver yelled,

"GOD DAMN IT!"

"Silver it's not your fault…I did this so they wouldn't hurt you anymore…." Crystal mumbled causing Silver to yell,

"YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET THEM HURT ME! NOW YOU'VE BEEN RAPED!"

"I offered myself to them Silver…it's not rape…"

"Crystal! Stop trying to twist logic!"

"Silver please stop…" placing her hands on her face to hold her tears back she said, "I couldn't bare it if I lost you to…"

Silver sat there staring at his friend as he pulled his jacket off. Wrapping it around her shoulders he said, "Here….cover yourself up…"

Taking his jacket Crystal said, "Thank you…"

The door slammed open revealing the man that Silver had seen earlier the man smiled saying, "HEY! You two are you ready to meet your maker?" the mans eyes lingered on Crystal for longer than Silver thought was necessary standing in front of his friend he said,

"If you touch her again…I'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with them!"

"Ooooh~ a lot of fight from a girly boy. Maybe I should have taken you in your sleep."

"So why didn't you?"

"Orders were to knock you out; we were allowed to touch you. But we decided to have a little bit of fun but girly there offered herself to us to stop us from hurting you anymore." The man walked into the room that Silver now gathered was a cell.

He man tied ropes around his and Crystal's wrist smiling he said, "You're going to be in for a surprise~ the former boss of this territory is back."

With that the man dragged the two into a wide open room, a huge chair at the top of a podium like area with stairs back was turned to them. The man chuckled saying,

"Hey I brought them!"

After saying that the man tied the rope to a small opening in the floor leaving the room the sound of the heavy metal door echoing in the room as the chair slowly turned around to reveal who was sitting in it.

Silver's eyes widened while Crystal gasped.

They couldn't believe who they were staring at. Piercing golden orbs stared down at them as Silver stood up yanking at the rope trying to break it as he yelled,

"GOLD!"

Gold stood there with almost no reaction to his friends pain and suffering with a smile on his face he said, "Welcome….It's good to see you two again."

"GOLD WHY!"

"It's kind of hopeless trying to get an answer from me Silver…try another one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah shit just got real! Why is Gold with the Reapers? What the hell is going on? I feel horrible what I made happen to Crystal….and Silver…I just mind freaked Silver. **

**I think they were all quite in character! Nobody was OOC in this chapter~ well except Gold and maybe Crystal…she had a freak out moment. **

**Well~ I'd like three or so reviews to put the next chapter up (I already have it type up btw) so send in those reviews! You know you all want to see what happens next chapter. **


	7. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I just got the idea to write this story! Besides GoldxSilver are a cute pair~ if I owned it they'd have WAY more screen time in the manga. So no suing me~ :3**

**Also a big thank you to these reviewers: **

**PhaedraDarkstar: Wahh! I'm sorry that the last chapter made your brain implode…..yes Gold wtf? Crystal was kind of dumb but she didn't know that they couldn't hurt poor lil Silv….who knows maybe Gold dose want to touch him. :3 **

**Purple-The-Assassin: You saw that coming? :D **

**Dotte2: Yes~ why Gold? Hahah~ well here's the next chapter. :D I hope that you like it. **

**Well on with the chapter~ sorry that it took so long to post this….**

* * *

><p>Love…a word that didn't make any sense to me until I met Gold and Crystal. Traveling with these two happy go lucky and kind people changed how I viewed my relationships with the people around me and in my past.<p>

I wanted to tell that man that he was wrong that even I could love.

Oh? You probably want the definition for love right? Well…here it is…

Loves: Noun: An intense feeling of deep affection.

Verb: Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone): "do you love me?"

Yeah…a long time ago I didn't care when that word was used to define me. But now…it's slightly annoying. This feeling in my chest when I'm alone with Gold, when our skin touch, when I'm commanding his full attention and he sends me that smile that makes me weak in my knees. I tried to avoid this feeling by dancing around the problem only to make it even worse.

It was awkward to talk to Gold for a while. Truthfully I couldn't stand it, I hated how I was avoiding his gaze. I wanted to look into those deep golden pools I wanted to have those eyes on me and me only.

But now….what standing in front of me…I couldn't believe anything. I wanted to go back to how I used to be. Because…right now my heart is breaking! It's in pieces…and I'm not sure how to fix it!

GOLD!

* * *

><p>"GOLD!" Silver yelled his golden eyed friend continued to stare down at them. His usually happy golden eyes were dull and lacking their usual luster. Gold simply continued to ignore his friends, sighing he shook his head saying,<p>

"So you went off and got yourself rapped again eh Crystal?" Gold asked while an eerie smile found its way onto the boy's face Silver turned to see Crystal looking at the grey stoned floor.

"Crystal…what dose he mean again? Don't tell me you wer-"

"Ah! That's right! We never did tell poor little Silver about how you've already been raped have we Crystal?" Gold chuckled as Crystal started to cry.

"Shut up! You're not Gold! You're not the boy who tried to save me!" Crystal started bawling.

Gold bit his lip, pushing himself out of his chair he walked down the stairs approaching Crystal he raised his hand slapping her. The sound of Gold's hand hitting Crystal's cheek caused Silver to freeze up as he watched Crystal fall to the ground.

Gold turned to look at him after spitting on Crystal he said, "Ah….enough playing around…guards! Take Crystal to the room I prepared for her and take Silver…."

Silver felt his heart beat increase while Gold stared down at him, "Take him to my room…."

The two men laughed, untying the rope from the ground as they picked Crystal up off the ground and dragged Silver behind them. Looking back Silver could see the door closing but also the very sad facial expression of Gold.

* * *

><p>Silver found himself pushed into a room with a two small beds. Silver wondered why there were two small beds. The guards just laughed as they walked away saying, "I wonder what the boss is going to do to him next?"<p>

They thought he wasn't listing. Well there wrong, Silver was still listing to the conversation going on outside the door.

"Yeah, I can't believe Archer managed to do that to him!"

"Yeah using a Ghost type out of all things I never once would have thought of that!"

"Yeah Archer is smart like that! Gold's been gone for two years and our group has gained more power under his orders!"

"Heheh yeah!"

The voices started to drift off till Silver could no longer hear them. He let his forehead rest against the door as he tried to collect his thoughts. Archer….was using a ghost type to control Gold?

And Gold was the leader of the Reapers?

But he's been gone for two years?

This wasn't making any sense! How much did Gold hide from them!

"A lot really…." Gold mumbled as Silver turned around to see the object of his affection looking down at him with a sad look in his eyes.

Silver turned around to face Gold who was sitting on the bed furthest away from him. Gold picked up a pillow and threw it at Silver who caught it and a gun fell out of the pillow.

Silver stared at the gun as Gold sat there saying, "I'm not sure how long I will have control over my own body Silver…but you should use that gun to kill me before I do something to hurt you and Crystal…"

Silver could only stare at Gold as he sent Silver a smile saying, "It's my last wish that you do this Silver…"

Picking up the gun Silver stared at it, he looked at Gold as he walked towards him placing the gun to Gold's temple who smiled saying,

"Thank you Silver…."

Silver bit his lower lip as he pulled the trigger. Gold slowly opened his eyes to see that Silver had shot at the ceiling. Stunned he said,

"S-Silver…why didn't you-."

Gold was cut short when Silver wrapped his arms around Gold's neck saying,

"You idiot….did you really think that for one second I would kill you after we just found you? If you did then you really are an idiot!" Silver hid his face in Gold's neck as he said,

"Why didn't you tell us…."

"Tell you what Silver? That I was the former leader of the Reapers? That I left because I wanted to get Crystal to safety?"

"Get Crystal to safety? So was she your reason?"

"She was my reason for leaving….Archer was trying to cause an uprising and a lot of my men went against my orders and started to hurt and rape anyone in this area. Crystal was a victim…after seeing that happen I left and swore to myself that I would get her to safety…"

"But….leaving made more problems!"

"I know….it was a stupid idea now that I look back at it…."

Silver grabbed Gold's shoulders and started to shake him saying, "It wasn't stupid!"

"Huh?"

"If you hadn't done that then I wouldn't have met you! I wouldn't have had the chance to fall in love with you Gold! If you hadn't done that….then I would still be out there struggling on my own just to live…" Silver looked at Gold with tears falling out of his eyes landing on Gold's face as he continued,

"I wouldn't be here now….happy just from holding your shoulders…happy just to see you again…I'm happy….to just be with you right now…"

Silver pushed Gold down and laid next to him. Gold wrapped his arms around Silver as he let Silver lay there. He set his forehead in Silver's hair, breathing in the familiar sent of Silver's hair.

Allowing himself a moment of peace before Archer's control over him returned. Gold didn't doubt that Archer had heard the gun shot. Hugging Silver tighter Gold said,

"Silver…everything I said in my letter to you forget all about it."

"What?" Silver yelled as Gold pushed him away walking towards the door saying,

"If you believed a word I said then you really are a fool…those false words will only stop you from doing the right thing that needs to be done…." Gold turned his back to Silver.

Silver grabbed Gold's shirt as he yelled, "GOLD! I really do love you!"

Gold chuckled as he turned around to face Silver again saying,

"I'm sure that Gold would love to hear you say that Silver…it might give him a little bit of hope of me freeing him but…." Silver backed away as Gold said,

"You really and truly don't love this boy…after all if you did then I'm sure that you wouldn't have brought such harm to him in the first place!"

That's when Silver felt the floor underneath him falling, all of the horrible memories came back. It hurt his head, he'd finally remembered everything.

All of the trouble he'd caused, that he was the reason for Gold's death.

And that everything that is started with a fire ends in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh…I'm not too happy with this chapter to tell you the truth. Gold's sudden personality change, and blah-blah-blah. So what did you guys think of this chapter? It probably sucked to you guys as well. But the next chapter is going to be from Silver's memory~ **

**Now you will all finally see why the house was set on fire and after that I think there's only two more chapters~ **

**Well I'd like three or so reviews for the next chapter to be put up~ even though this was a bad chapter please leave a review. *Totters off to write the next chapter* **


	8. Incentive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I just got the idea to write this story! Besides GoldxSilver are a cute pair~ if I owned it they'd have WAY more screen time in the manga. So no suing me~ :3**

**Also a big thank you to these reviewers:**

**PhaedraDarkstar: WAAAH! I can't believe that I spelled those words wrong! *smacks head on desk* Archer is evil indeed~ he might possibly be insane if you look at it. Ha-ha~ happy to see that using a ghost type to control Gold is pretty good indeed controlled Gold is very mean. Well~ your questions will be answered. :D**

**Dotte2: Ha-ha~ I'm happy that someone else was waiting for this word. I couldn't wait to write it! Why is Archer evil? Well~ *looks at doctor's clipboard* I'm not sure yet *throws clipboard with important papers* but there is a good reason indeed~ :3 **

**Sara12345: Yes~ a plot twist! Happy to see that you feel sorry for the main characters and people. Happy to read that you thought the chapter was interesting and Silver's memory is very interesting as well~ **

**Well enough with my ranting! Now onto the next chapter~**

* * *

><p><em>I needed an incentive a reason to keep going that's what the old man told me. For the longest I couldn't find one or a good reason to keep going. My original incentive was to find my Father and make him tell me everything about our past.<em>

_But…when I heard that he was dead I'd given up hope. I was ready to die in that town at dusk. Waiting for someone to come along and end my life, but I wouldn't go down without a fight._

_I'd be sure to ask them to take my Pokemon and make good use of them. Even if it those reasons were bad, I just couldn't bare the thought of them dying._

_Then that's where I met Gold and Crystal._

_Gold….he'd become my reason the incentive that's kept me alive. I knew that if I were to lose him or if he were to die then I would be lost and eventually die as well. It's just like that old saying that old man told me about. If a wife were to lose her husband then she'd follow behind him soon._

_I asked myself if it was like that for me and Gold. His golden eyes always held a fire that kept the one in my heart burning bright with hope that we would make it out alive._

_Oh? I've almost forgotten about the definition! I've used it a lot so do you know what it is? No? Well its incentive and here's the definition for it._

_Incentive: A thing that motivates or encourages one to do something; a payment or concession to stimulate greater output of investment._

_The definition I'm using is the first one. What had become my incentive you ask? Well….it's embarrassing to say this but…you probably already know what my incentive is…is….ugh!_

_It's Gold living!_

_I want to see Gold smiling and living. I want to stay by his side, even if he doesn't fell the way I do or need me in the ways that I need him…I just want to be with him! I want Gold to live! If anything else I want Gold to stay with me._

_So I won't have to go another day without seeing that stupid smirk of his or his golden orbs that seem to hide secrets._

_But now….Gold…._

_I still have hope that I can save you._

* * *

><p><em>Silver's Memory<em>

* * *

><p><em>My reason for being here is simple…it's to collect information about Victory Road and the safest route there. The three of them could only avoid the Reapers for much longer, they were bound to have a run in with them soon.<em>

_After all their attacks were becoming more and more frequent in this area. Gold said that it would be the best idea to use one of his families' old vacation houses as a safe house for the three of them while they stayed in this area._

_Both Crystal and I had agreed to it. After all we weren't left with much room to argue with Gold about the safest place for them._

_Gold had this creepy all knowing knowledge about all of the places they'd been to as of lately. Crystal didn't seemed shocked or found it the least bit creepy. I guess it's just me…since I've been living on the edges of this society for the longest time._

_Blinking I stood there momentarily frozen, Reapers. They are in this bar. Jumping away from the man I was talking to I quickly hid myself in a small niche created by the wall and a banister._

_I felt my mouth become dry as I stood there, hoping praying that they wouldn't come towards me._

_I was lucky, they walked right past me._

_It felt as if half of my life went with them because I fell on my knees towards the floor. I used my hands to try and muffle the sound of impact from my knee caps. Not only was I lucky but these Reapers are deaf which only added to my good fortune, jumping into the ceiling rafters I followed them silently to see if I could gather any information from them._

_I followed them to a back room in the poorly built bar (the sign called it a 'saloon' but it's a bar all the same) where a man with short blue hair was sitting in a chair a woman with short red hair sitting next to him, an Arbok by her side._

_Another man with short purple/pink hair sat at a table with another man with aqua blue hair playing cards. Yelling he pulled out a gun and shot at the ceiling when he lost. The aqua haired male just laughed as he said, "Pay up~"_

_The man with blue hair sitting in the chair chuckled as he waved off the gunshot saying 'ignore them'. He looked at the two Reapers that had walked in he spoke,_

_"What information have you brought to me today?"_

_The older looking Reaper spoke first, "Well we have some information about Gold Sir Archer…"_

_I felt my heart jump, Archer! I thought he was killed! Then that would mean…..that the other three are!_

_Recognizing these four at the time meant nothing to me. The only thing that lingered in my mind is why these four would want information about Gold. Quickly placing a hand over my hand I could feel my heart beat had increased since my arrival in this room._

_Archer leaned forward from his chair as he said, "What is this information about this….traitor have you found for me?"_

_The second Reaper spoke up, "W-well we learned that he faked his death after he saved that girl from Violet City from our men when we first followed your brilliant leadership Sir Archer! Apparently he's trying to get that girl to Victory Road! The only place out of our reach because of that damned Elite Four!"_

_The first Reaper picked up saying, "Yeah, and what's better is he's traveling with Silver! Giovanni's Silver Archer! He's traveling with the first leader of the Reapers son!"_

_Archer smiled as he leaned back laughing he said, "Hahahahahahah! This is so rich! Dose Gold believe that he can really fulfill a dying mans wish!" Standing up Archer kicked a table yelling,_

_"GOLD YOU REALLY ARE A FOOOL! GIOVANNI WAS LYING TO YOU! HIS SON IS BEYONE SAVING! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN HEAL HIS HEART!" Archer started to laughing sending chills up my spine as my mind tried to reel in all of this information._

_So Gold knew my Father? He knows that I'm his son? Holding my head in my hands I started to shake as a sharp pain passed through my head as I remembered my Father's death._

_I could see a boy standing near him, a knife in his hand._

_I remember seeing that boy turn around, his short raven black hair giving off a bluish hue underneath the moonlight, his golden eyes….sadness could be seen as tears fell from his eyes. Raising his hand he wiped the blood off his face saying,_

_'I'm sorry…I didn't get here in time to save him….' The boy turned and looked at my Father my eyes following his every move as he turned back to me saying,_

_'It was your Father's last wish that I get you to safety….' Reaching out for me with his bloody hand he sent me a sad smile, 'Will you come with me?'_

_Slapping his hand away I turned away from him and ran off into the forest. The boy slowly lowered his hand as he balled it up setting it on his chest he shook his head as he walked towards my Father._

_He bowed his head and started to dig a grave for him. I watched him as he dug the grave, carefully placing his body in the grave, covering him up with dirt, and the boy even went as far to make him a makeshift cross. Not caring to dust the dirt, sweat and grim off his own body and torn clothes._

_Then he was gone. I walked towards my Father's grave staring down at what the boy I could only wondered who the boy was and how he knew my Father. He didn't seem like the type of person to be in my Father's line of work._

_Sad golden eyes that always seemed to be apologizing to me….no….no, no, no! I couldn't be Gold! He's to kind, too sweet and thoughtful! Gold's not the person who murdered my Father!_

_Not my Gold!_

_Not my Gold!_

_It's not possible!_

_My Gold is too kind! Too sweet! He can't be him!_

_It cannot be my Gold! _

_Yet I knew that it is indeed my Gold, I wanted to cry I was already shaking in fear. Everything hitting me at once I shook my head while my mind tried to reject the information I heard Archer say,_

_"Well then….tonight we will attack him…"_

_That's when I stood up, making my way out of the bar I walked towards the Reapers base. Kerosene and matches in hand I looked at the sky and mumbled,_

_"I'm going to burn them all…"_

* * *

><p><em>Only it didn't go as planned, the Reapers followed me back home. I ran into the safe house screaming for Gold and Crystal to run away while I fought off the Reapers. Only for it to be too late…they'd already surrounded the house.<em>

_Gold jumped into action as he grabbed Explotaro's Pokeball yelling at the fire type to bust his way through the house to create an exit for both me and Crystal._

_Nodding her head Crystal didn't complain as she followed the fire type. I stood there next to Gold. Looking down at me he ruffled my hair saying,_

_"Silver…you have to go and follow Crystal…"_

_"No…." I mumbled_

_"What?"_

_Grabbing Gold jacket sleeves I shook him yelling, "NO! I'm not leaving you behind Gold!"_

_Gold stood there shocked as I hid my face in his jacket. Slowly he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I almost forgot about the fire, only to feel Gold pulling me towards him causing us to fall backwards. Me on top and Gold on the bottom caging me in his arms holding me close I turned back to see beams where we'd been standing._

_The house was falling in on us._

_Gold tightened his grip on my body as he said, "Silver…you have to go…"_

_"Not with out you Gold...I refuse to go anywhere!"_

_"Why are you being so difficult Silver? The house is on fire and collapsing on us and you pick now of all times to make a big deal out of leaving me behind?"_

_Holding Gold's face in my hands I yelled, "Because I know you'll do something stupid Gold!"_

_"How do you know that I'm going to do something stupid Silver?"_

_"Because….I've know you for long enough…." I laid my head on his chest to listen to his slow and steady heart beat. It had a soothing effect on me, sighing Gold picked me up as he said,_

_"Silver…I have something I have to take care of so you have to get Crystal out of here!"_

_"Why is everything always about Crystal Gold?" I yelled slapping his hand away from me I was now standing on my own two feet looking at a very shocked Gold,_

_"Silver what do you mean?"_

_"Your always going on and on about Crystal's 'safety'!" I shook my head feeling disgusted with myself as I yelled, "You'd think if you'd forget about her for just one second then you'd see that I love you Gold!"_

_We stood there, forgetting about the fire again I looked at Gold. Tears in my eyes as I said,_

_"I love you Gold….I have ever since the first day we met…my feelings for you slowly turned into something more as I traveled with you…" I fell to my knees I was going to die…my confession to Gold would mean nothing._

_I felt Gold grab my wrist as he pulled me up, grabbing my chin he made me look at him as he said, "It's nice to finally know that you feel the same way Silver~"_

_That's when Gold kissed me, I closed my eyes as Gold picked me up bridal style holding me close he pulled away from me saying, "But couldn't you have picked a better time to tell me?"_

_Feeling my face starting to burn with a blush I was aiming to slap Gold only for him to set me down on my own to feet holding me close he said,_

_"I'm happy Silver…I'm happy that the last thing I'm able to hear from you is that you love me…." Gold paused, "I'm happy…I'm so happy Silver…thank you Silver….thank you so much!" Gold's hug became tighter I slowly relaxed into the much welcomed hug._

_That's when I felt someone hit the pressure point in the back of my neck. I started to feel drowsy. My body started to feel heavy as I leaned on Gold saying,_

_"G-Gold….w-why?"_

_Looking at me Gold mumbled, "Because if you were to die….then I'm not sure what I would do."_

_More of the ceiling started to fall around us, making this look like a scene from a cheesy romance movie. Wrapping my arms around him I held on to him tighter as he said,_

_"Silver….I love you. I really and truly love you…you have to live…you have to make it to Victory Road with Crystal…because Silver…" our lips met in another kiss,_

_"If I were to loose you then Giovanni's last wish won't be realized."_

_"GOLD!"_

_That's when I realized...that I lost my Gold. _

_Now I'm looking at the Gold that was left behind in the flames. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah~ this one was exactly six pages! Yeah~ only two more chapters and this fic is over! Wow~ I didn't for once think that this fic would get so many nice reviews or make it this far. I think I messed up on the whole first person thing in this chapter…..*grumble-grumble***

**Sooooo~ how did all of my lovely readers like seeing Silver's memory? Well now we know that Giovanni is 'dead' or at least I think he is~ :3 **

**I'd like another three or so reviews and I'll post the next chapter! I hope that you liked this chapter! **


	9. False Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I just got the idea to write this story! Besides GoldxSilver are a cute pair~ if I owned it they'd have WAY more screen time in the manga. So no suing me~ :3**

**Also a big thank you to these reviewers:**

**PhaedraDarkstar: Yeah, he has amnesia so I guess its okay to forget those important things. XD Giovanni shall be a mystery to us all. Who knows Archer could have been there when Giovanni told Gold his last wish. I'll be sure to make a special chapter for that after the story is over. **

**Dotte2:**** XD Happy to hear that another person doesn't want it to end. I'm ready for Gold and Silver to get back 'together' as well. Gold really needs to get that ghost off his mind. **

**Sara12345: They do have a hell of a life. If anything like this happened to me I'd probably most likely die. It would be pretty cool to see Gold, Silver, and Crystal just not in this time line of this story. XD Maybe a happier one. :3 **

**Quizazz:**

**Silverdust: Thank you for the revive! I guess crying from sweetness is a good thing. Well here's the update that you wanted a two days ago. :D**

**Daze: Happy to hear (read XD) that you like the twist and turns that I've thrown into the story. So here's the update~ :3 **

**deviantART:**

**Grayprincess93: I read the last chapter while listing to 'My Immortal' it is indeed quite depressing like you stated in your comment. So~ here's the next chapter!**

**Verbal Reviews:**

**My Friends: *Flips the bird* You guys suck! Give me your reply in a review and not in the middle of class in a note that the teacher started to read but the bell rang and saved our asses! D:**

**Well~ onto the next to last chapter. :D **

**BTW: This chapter is told in first person from Silver's pov~ it worked out better for this chapter to be told from first person. I know I shouldn't suddenly shift from third person (or whatever it was) to first person I'm sorry but it worked out better and the words sounded better like this.**

* * *

><p>I was told to wear a mask to hide who I really was as a child. Blue saved me, taking off my mask when we were far enough away from the man that had kidnapped us.<p>

After that we'd went our separate ways, Blue to find her parents and friends while I left to find my Father. He was the leader of a group called 'Team Rocket' but the name was changed to the 'Reapers' since they seemed to appear in a town something bad happens.

Crop failure or death of children and the elderly who didn't have much of a chance at life in this time anyways. I watched them march through a town once, all in a row everyone started to hide in their houses. Mother's grabbing their children's wrist and dragging them inside.

One time a little girl dropped a toy, a boy broke rank from my Father and picked up the toy and tried to return it to the little girl. But the little girl slapped his hand and pushed him down then ran away. I couldn't believe that she'd done that.

The boy looked like he was about to cry, but my Father put a hand on his shoulder and said something to him. His golden orbs closed and a smile graced his face as he picked up the toy and walked away with my Father.

I couldn't help but wonder what a kind looking boy like he was doing with a group of evil people.

Ever since I was young I've been told that I wear a false face. Not the one that's used to cure people but I would wear a mask without one actually being there. Confusing right? Yes, it is indeed confusing, I couldn't believe the old man as he told me that I needed to get rid of this false face and find a different one to wear.

One with my real emotions and how I truly felt about the things and what's happening around me. I turned away from him saying that he was stupid and needed to get a life, the old man just smiled as he said that I was the one that needed a new life. I turned around to tell him to shut up only to see that he was not there when I turned around.

You probably want the definition for false face right? Well here it is…..

False Face: A mask, usually wooden, traditionally worn ceremonially by some North American Indian peoples to cure the sick. Or it's a mask that cannot be seen that hides how a person truly feels.

Yeah….mine is the second one. My false face is hiding my fear from Gold and the fear of loosing him. It's been broken once….and I have a feeling that it's about to be broken again.

* * *

><p>Silver's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Gold grabbed my wrist kneeing me in the gut, knocking the air out of me sending me to my knees as I tried to catch my breath. I think I heard him chuckle as he grabbed my hair, I bit my lip so I wouldn't yelp in pain. Gold yanked my hair and dragged me out of the room, guards walked by saluting Gold.<p>

Stopping only for a few seconds Gold allowed me to stand up. I could see that he was fighting Archer's ghost type, but he wasn't getting very far. I could see the strain it was putting on him. He doesn't want to hurt me but he doesn't have a choice right now.

"S-Silver…." Gold mumbled placing a hand over his face to hide his pain he looked at me sending me a small pitiful smile, "Hold my hand…"

I stood there shocked, Gold what a strange time to ask me to hold your hand.

"AUGH!" Gold fell down onto his knees, clutching his stomach in pain, I reached out for him only for Gold to hold his hand out looking at me sweat falling down his face as he looked at me saying,

"No…stay right there…Archer is trying to-." Gold was cut short when a shadow appeared behind him. Screaming I reached out for him only for Gold to quickly stand up and push me away.

Only for an Arbok to bite into his shoulder, injecting him with its venoms poison no doubt,

"GOOOLD!" I yelled reaching out for his falling figure which smiled as he fell to the ground the body of another person stopping me as they chuckled saying,

"Hahahah so this is how far the mighty have fallen…."

"Petrel….." I growled looking at the pink/purple haired male as he walked towards me placing his hand underneath my chin I quickly slapped it away saying, "Don't touch me!"

"Oooooh~ and the little ginger has some spit fire in him now eh?" Petrel whistled as Proton appeared beside his partner in crime leaning on the short male he said,

"Yes…where's the crybaby from ten years ago?"

"He's gone and dead…." I mumbled looking at the two older males hoping that they could see the venomous hate in my eyes. Adrianna approached me her Arbok coiling itself around her sitting on its head she mumbled,

"Ooooh well aren't you just the little tough guy now aren't you Silver?"

"Indeed he is Adrianna…." Archer mumbled as he to finally approach me standing near Gold's fallen form. Looking down at Gold he scoffed kicking Gold in the gut earning a small groan from the poisoned teen,

"You've served your purpose…..now you can die for all I care."

Gold chuckled as he said, "It's not gonna work…."

Archer sent him a hate filled stare, I sent a warning look to Gold as he continued to laugh standing up his body violently shaking while he used the wall a support for himself he watched Archer's every move. Holding his stomach he laughed again,

"Explotaro…do it."

"NOOO!" Archer yelled as he jumped out of the way in time just barely avoiding a flamthrower from Gold's Typhloshion. The fire should have faded away but it kept burning, Archer's eyes landed on Gold as he yelled,

"When did you do this?"

"When I saw Adrianna's Arbok…that's when I singled Ataro to start dumping the gasoline…"

"What was the single?"

Gold turned to look at me a smile on his face, "When I pushed Silver out of the way….that was Ataro's signal to start dumping the gasoline…now it's all over the both of us Archer…" Gold smiled again as Archer's eyes widened,

"Were the last of Giovanni's original group….it's time that we end this here Archer….it's time for the both of us to go and meet our dear old boss."

Archer stood there unable to move, Gold bit his lip falling onto his knees again. I quickly ran to him wrapping my arms around his waist only for him to push me away saying,

"If you touch me then you'll go up in flames to Silver…"

"B-but you can barely move Gold!"

Gold smiled looking at me he shook his head saying, "It doesn't matter…Silver…Crystal's gotten out of her safely…you should go and meet up with her…Lance should be waiting for you with Crystal."

"But I just can't leave you here Gold!"

"Yes you can Silver….after all my job is finished here…"

"What job? The promise that you made to my Father?" I yelled at Gold who just sat there smiling. Chuckling he said,

"Nope….I finished that one along time ago Silver…do you remember what I said the first time we met?"

"What?" I mumbled staring at Gold, my best friend, my crush, my whole world was sitting right in front of me dying.

Smiling Gold spoke, "I promised that I would get you and Crystal to safety no matter what the cost to myself was….and Silver…." Gold reached into his pocket pulling out a thin silver chain with a small golden heart on it I felt tears beginning to fall from my eyes,

"I really do love you…" Gold's hand lost grip on the fragile silver chain, I reached for it grabbing it before it could hit the ground.

I would not allow this to fall on to the ground anything of Gold's won't be lost in flames again. Gold's breathing started to become labored as he looked at me saying,

"You probably don't remember that locket….but I wanted to give it to you….but when I tried to give it to you…you were gone. I learned that you were kidnapped….so I joined up with your Father to try and find you but when he died I was made the leader of Team Rocket…better know as the Reapers." Gold started coughing I reached to pat his back only for Gold to slap my hand away saying,

"I found you…in that town at dusk with Crystal…and that's when I told myself that I wouldn't ever let anything like that happen to you ever again…." Gold sent me a small smile saying, "I'm sorry for all the hell I've put you through Silver…but my time is up….love you Silv…"

I watched as Gold's chest rose one more time…then nothing. My eyes widened my hand touching Gold's shoulder shaking him I mumbled, "Wake up…"

Nothing.

"Wake up Gold…."

Nothing.

"This isn't funny Gold!"

Still nothing.

"Goddamn it you can't leave me Gold!" I yelled wrapping my arms around him holding Gold close to me, tears falling from my eyes as I yelled,

"You selfish bastered! You tell me you love me then you die?" I felt my false face breaking tears falling out of my eyes my mask of no emotion was breaking.

This is how it is with Gold, he's the only human other than Blue who's even managed to break my false face.

But now….Gold….he's….

"GOLD!" I screamed my body shaking as I held him close, the fire inching closer towards us. Surrounding us, trapping us making it impossible to go anywhere, closing my eyes I mumbled,

"I'm ready to die with you then…..Gold…I love you to.."

"Silver…."

Turning my head hearing someone say my name my eyes widened, I was petrified,

"Y-you're supposed to be-."

The man smirked as he said, "Gold's not good at faking a death…or digging a grave at that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wahahahah! Crappy cliffhanger! XD Well I hope that you all liked this chapter at least….sorry if it was rushed and crappy all the way around. But I had fun coming up with it. **

**Well leave me three reviews for the last chapter~~~you know you wanna see what happened! :D**


	10. Complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I just got the idea to write this story! Besides GoldxSilver are a cute pair~ if I owned it they'd have WAY more screen time in the manga. So no suing me~ :3**

**Also a big thank you to these reviewers:**

**PhaedraDarkstar: Yes, was that Giovanni? Yes, at least we know that Gold really dose love Silver, yeah~ I'm happy that you think the pendent was a sweet touch, yes the three of them were standing in the middle of a fire just talking. **

**Dotte2: Gold dose keep dying a lot doesn't he? Yes, Gold and I have both made Silver suffer a lot. It's ending because it's actually Gold's turn to talk. XD Yes was that Giovanni at the end of the chapter? :3 **

**Sara12345: Uh…..are you okay? O.0 **

**And a big thank you to anyone else who stuck with this crappy fic! XD Well on with the chapter~ :3**

* * *

><p>My life wasn't complete with out Gold or Crystal in it. Before I met them I was all alone, I couldn't stand it. It felt as if there was a giant hole where my heart and emotions should have been. I was told that they were indeed there but I couldn't find them.<p>

I couldn't hold those 'emotions' in my own hands, I couldn't make them appear until I met Gold and Crystal.

The ice around my heart slowly started to melt, my world growing even bigger, my emotions started to appear slowly at first until I even took notice of them. It confused me when I felt a sharp pain in my chest when Gold would flirt with Crystal, I learned that feeling is called 'jealously' and when I asked Gold to stop and he didn't I learned that emotion was called 'anger'.

It was all because of Gold that these emotions started to appear, and on more than one occasion it was Gold the very same person who made me feel these emotions was the person helping me. Holding me close with that Cheshire cat smile, and cat like golden eyes looking down at me saying soft and loving words to me while I slowly closed my eyes.

Relaxing in his warm arms, allowing myself to lower my guard for Gold and Gold alone. I would allow myself to become completely defenseless. Knowing that he'd come and save me no matter what the cost to himself would be.

Because without Gold here to hold me in his arms I didn't feel complete, so this is my final word for all of you to read.

The word is complete and here is the definition,

Complete: Having all the necessary or appropriate parts. Finish making or doing.

I know a strange last word for this story but it makes sense, now that I have Gold back…I am complete again.

* * *

><p>Gold's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to find myself looking at a white ceiling, turning my head to the right I could see the blue sky and puffy white clouds looking back at me. Groaning I turned my head to the left to see someone sleeping next to me.<p>

I had to bite my tongue not to gasp or make any further noises. Because the person sleeping next to me….well let's just say that the person in question is a light sleeper. And that person is none other than Silver.

I was shocked to see that he was sleeping next to me on what looks like a hospital bed. His arms wrapped around me, even though he's asleep his grip around my waist wasn't allowing much movement, his legs were wrapped around my legs. That's when it hit me that he was under the blankets; I felt a blush burn across my face when I registered that Silver was so close to me.

It felt really hot all of a sudden with Silver laying next to me, I didn't want to wake Silver up from his peaceful slumber but if I had to continue to look at that sweet angelic feminine face of his I wouldn't be able to hold myself back from kissing him.

Biting my lip I closed my eyes to think of what I could do in this situation.

1) Wake Silver up or 2) leave Silver be and just enjoy him being this close to me.

I wanted to groan in frustration, that's when I heard what sounded like a small giggle from the supposed sleeping boy next to me. Feeling the blush on my face burn even brighter I heard Silver mumble,

"What are you freaking out about Gold?"

Oh so Silver thought he'd be funny and ask me what I'm blushing about eh? Well now when did he become such a comedian? Huffing I raised my hand to scratch the back of my head, Silver's equally cold silver eyes following my hand as I said,

"W-well….your sleeping with me and your leg is wrapped around mine….your arm around my waist…" God I'm sounding like such a girl right now!

Slapping a hand over my face I groaned into my hands mumbling, "Alright Silver….tell me why you're sleeping with me…"

"Huh?" Silver mumbled as he looked at me his cold silver eye becoming soft when I leaned in closer to his face, my mouth next to his ear I mumbled,

"Was is because I almost died?" Silver froze, "Or was this out of pity to mess with an injured person's feelings?"

Silver stiffened, sighing I started to pull away from him. Knowing that just with that what he'd said to me was a lie, Silver doesn't love me…and I shouldn't love him if he can't return those feelings.

That's when Silver grabbed the front of my shirt, my eyes widened as Silver looked close to tears saying,

"This isn't to mess with you Gold….I was so scared….." Silver laid his forehead on my chest I sat there dumbfounded about what to do. Silver pulled on my shirt saying,

"Gold…."

"Y-yes what is it Silver?" I stuttered not trusting my own voice and feelings as Silver leaned in closer to me to say something I looked at him saying, "Silver….would you mind speaking up please? I can't hear you…."

"Could you hold me closer?"

"Silver….I still can't hear you..."

"Gold…..this is embarrassing!"

"Silver…." I mumble tilting his chin up forcing Silver to meet my eyes I kissed him pulling away I said, "Speak up Silver." I went in for another kiss which Silver blocked with his hand by saying,

"H-hold me closer….please Gold?"

I stared at Silver, my eyes probably looked like the size of the rims on car wheels but I could have cared less. Silver was asking me to hold him, I couldn't refuse a free chance to hold him now could I?

Nodding my head 'yes' I held Silver close to me, earning a content sigh from my little ginger, smiling I tried to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble out of my mouth. Silver looked up at me, seeing his happy and content look I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped from my lips.

Silver sat there, staring at me he asked, "What are you laughing at Gold?"

"N-nothing just a funny thought!"

"Gold…what are you laughing at?" Silver asked bending my fingers back at an odd angle I yelped out in pain yelling,

"I called you 'my ginger' in my head and started laughing at the thought!"

Silver let go of my fingers staring at me with wide eyes as I collected myself to say, "But….since I know that you might not feel the same way…"

"Gold you idiot! I told you how many times at the Reaper's hide out that I loved you and your still to dense to understand that I really do love you? Gold you- URGH!" Silver finished by pushing me off the bed, falling on my head I grabbed his wrist saying,

"Hey-hey now you can't hurt an injured man here Silver~" Silver just stared at me, reminding me of a caged animal I smiled locking our lips together I said, "How did you like seeing your Father again?"

Silver stared at me shocked as he yelled, "H-how did you?"

"Well, for one he wasn't dead to begin with. If you'd went and looked at the grave you'd see that it wasn't very deep and I didn't even cover up his face….besides we had this all planned ou- OUCH! Silver why are you beating me up!" I yelled after Silver punched me upside the head.

Ignoring the pulsating pain in my temple I could see Silver staring at me, his eyes filling up with tears as he said,

"So you planned on dieing, leaving me alone with Crystal, and then planning to kill myself after Crystal made it here?"

I sat there shocked, "Y-you were going to kill yourself?"

"I wanted to be with you again!" Silver yelled I noticed tears falling out of his eyes as he tried to catch his breath and calm himself down. I sighed wrapping my hand around his chin, I brought our lips closer together sighing I said,

"You know Silver….that's the most stupid thing I've heard come from your lips." With that I kissed Silver again, who rejected and didn't kiss back for the first few minuets but when my tongue glided over his lips he allowed my tongue to swirl around his mouth allowing me to taste him.

He tasted of mint toothpaste and the wind. That is if the wind has a taste which in this case I'm sure that it doesn't but you get the point. Silver sighed softly as he started to kiss back when I withdrew my tongue from his mouth, wrapping his arms around my shoulders he pulled me closer to him. I felt as if I was on cloud nine right this moment because I was pleasuring Silver.

Earning a few moans and groans from my little ginger I pulled away to see his long hair splayed out underneath him, his eyes hazy with emotions, his face a light pink from embarrassment I guess, his lips looked swollen from our kissing, his breathing was quick as he tried to calm it down, a thin trail of translucent saliva made our lips connect once again.

After all it was hard to resist Silver in this state. I love Silver, I love Silver who I hold in my arms close to my heart at night, trying to tell him with my actions that I love him with all my heart even with his flaws and short comings. I couldn't allow myself to give into my desires and push Silver away from me by doing something stupid.

Pulling away from him with a shaky breath I sat there trying to catch my breath. These emotions over powering my better judgment, if there's one person in the entire world who'd make me take a step back to look at myself it would have to be Silver.

I love Silver.

I love him so much, I'm so happy that Silver feels the same way about me as I do to him. Smiling again I held Silver close to my heart, allowing him to hear my raging heart beat. I could still see that his face looked close to the color of his own hair. Chuckling I said,

"Do you hear my heart Silver?"

Nodding his head 'yes' I tilted his chin up again to look at me, his cold steel sliver eyes had softened as had my own golden ones I said,

"This heart now belongs to you…I'll help you with all of your short comings. No matter how long it takes…and Silver."

"Y-yes Gold?" Silver squeaked when I held him even closer, almost suffocating him in my chest I said,

"This heart has always been yours."

Silver sent me a small smile as he said, "Thank you Gold…..for everything."

"No thank you Silver…"

"For what?"

"For staying with me and loving me even after all of this."

Sighing Silver mumbled, "Gold…just shut up and kiss me again."

Smiling I said, "Will do~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And it's over! Yeah for cheesy endings! XD Well I hope that all of my reviewers/readers enjoyed this story! :D I had fun writing it. :3 Sorry if it was short….I threw in some GoldxSilver make out scene that I thought everyone would like. XD I think I caught a good bulk of my mistakes and kept Gold and Silver in character~ if they went OOC then please let me know! O_O **

**Well leave your comments I'd love to see how you feel about this chapter.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this story while it was being typed and all of that other happy junk. XD **


End file.
